Episode 12 - With A Midnight Howl
Opening Text "Surprise! We're back! Well...Some of us are. Good news? You can always imagine...Krag yelling...Quigley charging..Alex stabbing...Leera in #Leeraland...And Markus doing...whatever. It's called pretending. We do it all the time. Go ahead, give it a try. This is Episode 12...Of...I rage!!! Dragons and Things. When Last We Met "In our last episode, the party was divided in a haunted house of horrors. They were tormented by the ghost of a man named Alvin Chantwick, believed to be a relative of Davis Chantwell's, though little other information was available. '' ''Kimbulton was trapped in the billiards room where a devilish puzzle had him stumped and thumped for most of the session. Quigley had a run in with some potted plants and Krag murdered a muppet and then absolutely refused to engage in anything else Alvin had planned for the evening. '' ''Alvin's sadistic games cost everyone in blood, treasure and in Quigley's case his very life essence. Through conversing with the spirit, Quigley learned that there was more going on than was apparent as Alvin revealed small bits of information about his life, it became clear that he was not a bloodthirsty man in life and that something had happened in death that twisted him into a cruel trickster. '' ''By completing several of Alvin's puzzles, you were all eventually pitted against Alvin himself in a deadly battle against the dead. Kimbulton and Krag faced off against two ectoplasmic corpses of Alvin's former victims, while Quigley searched for some way to defeat the ghost once and for all. Just before Alvin could kill them all, Quigley managed to smash the urn containing his ashes and wash them in holy water, cleansing the house of the haunting and ending Alvin's mad reign. '' ''In that same room you discovered a fan treasure chest containing several potions and a ring. You also found Governor Davis Chantwell's box which turned out to be a case of very fine and expensive elvish wine. You all returned to the Swift Winds Trading Company headquarters and with this cargo recovered the asset recovery team immediately began making preparations to leave town. They wanted no part of Trapsborough any longer. '' ''We now join you on the road to Anderley. A small caravans of warriors, workers and Swift Winds trade goods is making poor time. The roads seem much more overgrown than you last remember and hard packed mounds like oversized gopher holes have left the roads uneven and difficult for the laden wagons to traverse. '' ''It is the end of your second day of travel and Donahue Granger has just ordered the caravan to halt and make camp a little off the road. The land is clear for about 100 yards before the treeline, giving you a good field of visibility. Mr. Jones seems to have a handle of the defense of the camp. He has a dozen Red Shields at his disposal and keeps a rotation of four on watch throughout the night, each with a signal whistle to rouse the camp if there is trouble. Civilians number ten plus Donahue Granger. They stick close to the wagons and shared hushed stories about the caravans that have disappeared so frequently as of late. I'm gonna go right down the line because I have something to deal with each of you. Those of you who had hit point damage, Leera who was recovered from the house, you found her in the house, she would have healed, over the previous two days, so any hit point damage would have been dealt with and she would have had enough restoration in order to deal with your dexterity damage. However, there is a very important will save... '' ''Quigley: Right. '' ''Jim: ...that you need to make. '' ''Quigley: A will save? '' ''Jim: Was it a fortitude save? It was fortitude save, you're right. '' ''Quigey: So shouldn't we read... Jim: So you're going to make a fortitude save that would have happened on the first day of travel. I'm going to have you make that right now. '' ''Quigley: No problem. Not even worried...I rolled a 2. '' ''Jim: OK. Cool. Good. So that permanent, that negative level that you gained in Alvin's house, permanent, but your dex is back and your hit points are back. '' ''Quigley: That was harsh. '' ''Jim: Markus... '' ''Quigley: Hey, I rolled a 2. (to Krag) I feel your pain. '' ''Krag: I hope you took it. I hope you took it away. '' ''Jim: Krag, obviously I don't think that there were any other pressing issues that you had to deal with. Your damage would have been healed. '' ''Krag: I have my negative 2 bad luck? '' ''Jim: Your bad luck is with you until you get that curse removed. '' ''Krag: I had one hit point and 11 constitution but everything is good. Thanks, Leera! That's so great. I knew I was your crush. I knew I was your crush all along. '' ''Quigley: Thank you Lady Leera. She healed me as well. '' ''Markus: I didn't know you had a crush. I didn't know what your name was. This is Leera, everyone. '' ''Krag: That's Leera. She heals. '' ''Jim: And Markus, you have found... '' ''Markus: I have learned a lot about Sir Gerold, I keep hearing about that guy for the last two days. '' ''Jim: You have learned a lot about Sir Gerold. You have found that while you don't immediately recognize anybody, you have a very easy time accepting what they say, because as people are telling you, it's like when you are answering trivia questions and you can't think of the answer but as soon as somebody says it, you're like "Oh, I was going to say that." That's what it feels like all the time. It makes it very frustrating because you always remember AFTER someone has told you. You have found that a lot of your skills have become sort of innate for you and even though you don't specifically remem...it's almost like riding a bike for a lot of this stuff. A lot of your skills and your abilities. Once you sit down and study your spellbook it comes to you very easily. It takes you a little bit longer, but you find that the basics of magic are still available to you and you have access to your spells. You can memorize spells. '' ''Markus: So I'm not just a sixth level dude. '' ''Jim: You're not just a sixth level dude. But aside from things that are true that have been told to you that's where your memory sort of ends. It's whatever they have told you and you're like, OK now I remember these things but beyond that... '' ''Markus: How's my short term memory? Like am I recalling like if they say that this is Leera, do I remember later on that this is Leera. '' ''Jim: Yeah, you are not like losing memories. What you find most odd is that people are so excited, and you like have these memories of talking to these people and they're always like so excited to help you like remember more, but you find that in general like. '' ''Markus: I just don't care. '' ''Jim: It's almost like you're hearing a story about someone else. '' ''Markus: Yeah, there's no emotional connection to it. '' ''Jim: Yeah, you just hear all these stories about A-Team and Quigley and Krag and Leera and Alex, and it doesn't strike you as very interesting most of the time. '' ''Markus: Yeah, OK. '' ''Jim: So it's the end of the second day, you guys are making camp. Though your general state of being has sort of been dealt with, Quigley, sadly, sadly, so sadly, that negative level, permanent. Gonna have to be dealt with in a different way. But the question now is, what do you do?" '' '''Episode Description' Part 1 Synopsis Here Part 2 Synopsis Here Prizes Jim read the prizes as Alvin the Ghost. * Tabletop Loot – Neptune’s Grace Dice Set * Open Gaming Store – Atomic Cinnamon Dice Set * Brick Warriors – Warrior Packs Trivia * * Character Quotes Add your favorite below: * Category:Episodes - Dragons and Things Season 1 Category:Dragons and Things Episodes - Season 1 Category:Mug Episodes - Dragons and Things Category:Clairet Episodes - Dragons and Things